When dealing with two-way SMS messaging, it is possible to have an auto-responder on a device that replies to any message that the device receives. For example, a user could have a responder that says the user is currently driving or is busy. However, when a two-way SMS application receives an unknown message, it usually replies with a help message or some other unrecognized input message. The problem generally arises when a mobile terminated (MT) message needs to be sent to a device with an auto-responder. This can trigger a loop where the MT message triggers a mobile originated (MO) message from the device, causing a loop to occur.
Further, it is cost prohibitive to implement a filter for all possible auto-responder messages, and also cost prohibitive and error prone to implement such a filter on a per-application basis. Thus, an improved system and process may be beneficial.